Forbidden Needs
by Kaminari-chan1
Summary: A/U: Inu Yasha, Gohan, and Ranma are top secret agent's for one organization while Kagome, Videl,and Ranma are tops from another. What will happen when they are each assigned to kill the other? (Kinda stupid I know.) Fluffiness later: IY/K, G/V, R/A (d


Okay, I'm gonna try another fic...I don't know if it's good though. Help me with it!!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ, Ranma 1/2, or Inu Yasha OR any of it's characters....*sniffle*  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'   
(My two cents....)  
  
  
  
  
Forbidden Needs  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Respective Introductions  
  
  
  
"Agent White! Agent Gold! Agent Black! Report to Ms. Boss's office!"  
  
Three lumps stirred. On seperate mats, each lump resided. On one a dark patch of hair poked out through the sheets, "Aaarrggghhh! Do they ever let us rest?" The dark hair was russled and clung to his face. He sat up and looked around, his eyes settled on the form beside him. "Yo, get up dude..." he sighed, while prodding it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard 'em!" it grumbled. Then he stuck his wild black hair out of the sheet and propped himself up. "Hey Yasha, wake up...Ms. Boss needs us," he mumbled to the prone figure next to him.  
  
The third lump turned over, "A'ight. I'm up," and pulled the sheets further over his head. The other two just looked at each other and nodded, that had woke them up fully.  
  
At the silent count of three, they tackled the lump, "AH!!" A mass of white hair sprung up throwing the other two off of him. "What the f___ did'ya do that for? Sheesh! I thought you guys were tired."  
  
The mischevious duo looked at each other then back at the white mess from their new seats, "Do what?" one asked, fidgeting a bit.  
  
"We were just having fun!" the other replied, nonchantly. He flipped over in a more comfortable position instead of the one he was 'put' in.  
  
The victim shook his head slowly and yawned. "Having fun my a__. More like terrorising me...What do you think you guys are doing waking me up like that?"  
  
Their eyes sparkled in humor. "Oh, so you weren't awake."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"WHITE! GOLD! BLACK! I SAID GET IN HERE NOW!!!" someone boomed. All three dropped the dispute and jumped up. The got dressed appropriatley and started out the door. They turned left and walked, sycronized in step. The three guys were all almost the same height and about the same built. The one all the way to the left has abnormally long, snow white hair (A/N: No dog ears tho....Gomen!) and deep gold eyes. His teeth are fang-shaped. The one in the middle has dark eyes and dark hair pulled back in a braided pigtail. He is the shorter of the 'group', but equal in ability. The last one on the right is the quietest, or, so some think. He has spikey black hair that goes in every direction. His eyes are dark, but kind.  
  
The trio kept on going until they reached the end of the long hallway to a door that said in big bold letters: MS. BOSS.  
  
The 'quiet' one reached up to knock but stopped when a voice came from inside, "I've waited long enough for you three to get your lazy butts over here so no need for nice entries! Come in and sit down, now!" They looked at each other, shrugged, and opened the door. When they stepped inside, they were in a small office with a desk and a tall-back chair. There were also three (A/N: choice number I guess!) tall stools opposite of the chair. The guys filed in and took their seats on the stools. The big chair moved and swiveled around to reveal a small, old-looking woman. But don't let that fool ya! "Konnichiwa Inu yasha, Ranma, and Gohan."  
  
"Konnichiwa Kaede-babba," they replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl with long black hair put in two shouldered ponytails ran to catch up, "Hey! 'Gomer! Wait up for me!"  
  
The girl in question stopped and turned around. "Geeze girl! I told you to hurry up!" Another girl came from her left, "And I told you, like, a million times!" The other two girls looked at each other and raised a brow, waiting for the girl to say it.  
  
They laughed a little and mimmicked, "My name is Kagome! Ka - go - me !" Kagome glared at the other two for a second and tugged on her friend's ponytail, then looked at the other girl, "So, Akane, where were you at? Hm?"  
  
The black haired girl picked up on the conversation, "Yeah, it looked like you came from the kitchen. Where you destroying another one, or were you just fixin' to?" Now it was Akane's turn to glare. She narrowed her eyes at the innocent look on her companion's faces. a young man with dark, short hair could be seen walking up to the group, unnoticed by them.  
  
Akane smiled, "Hey Videl, I just heard from a couple of the workers that you destroyed another bed." The young man stopped a couple feet away behind Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome continued. "I heard something like that. I think they said that the bed was all wet. They couldn't figure out why it had a big yellow stain on..."  
  
"Oh just shut up! That's not what happened!" Videl hollered, startling the other three people. "And you know it! I had a horrible dream *shudder* so I went and got something to drink." The girls giggled. "It was just water!" Kagome and Akane were almost doubled over laughing. Videl was steaming, "I did not wet the bed, ok?" She glared at each girl then noticed the guy trying not to laugh behind Kagome. She smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Oh hey Hojo-kun! What brings you here?"  
  
Kagome stopped laughing and stood up straight. Kagome turned around and found Hojo smiling. "Konnichiwa Videl-chan," he nodded at her, then at Akane, who was still rolling on the ground laughing, "Akane-chan," then settled his eyes on the seething girl in front of him, "Kagome-chan," he finished with a blush. He quickly looked down, finding his shoes to be quite interesting. "Ah...yeah, the Sensei is waiting for you in the dojo. She said that if you're late (again) then you all will have to do ten back flips." (A/N: Like in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle II. I like that movie!) "Um..Ato!" Hojo quickly, but not gracefully, turned around and walked swiftly towards a door, any door; just, it was the wrong one..."Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to!" they heard. The girls looked at each other and Videl and Akane rolled on the ground laughing.  
  
Kagome was still mad, "Hey! It's not funny! I got picked on twice! No fair!" She flipped her long raven hair behind her, "It's not funny!" She stomped, "Stop!" A giggle escaped her. She tried to glare at her two friends on the ground, but couldn't help laughing. She, too, was soon rolling on the ground.  
  
Videl was the first to recover. "Ok..." she sat up, "ok gals, I think we need to..."  
  
"Cherry! Apple! Mellow!" yelled a woman. She was a tall, lean woman with her shoulder length, green hair swishing behind her. "What have I said about being late?! Ten back flips! Get to that dojo, NOW!" The girls all jumped to their feet mumbling their apologies, "Gomen Sensei," and ran to the dojo.  
  
{*flip*} "One Sensei."  
  
{*flip*} "Two Sensei."  
  
{*flip*} "Three Sensei," the figures in the deserted dojo counted together.  
  
Akane giggled. {*flip*} "Four sensei." Videl and Kagome looked at her like she just grew another head.  
  
{*flip*} "Five Sensei." "Hey," Akane started.  
  
"No talking girls!" the sensei hollered.  
  
{*flip*} "Six. Hai Sensei."  
  
Akane whispered/sang, "They call me mellow yeellooow!" (A/N: Kagome's name, Mellow, is meant to be like Marsh-mellow, w/o the 'marsh' part!! ^^;; And what Akane's talking about is the can drink Mellow Yellow. I saw a commercial for it and they sang that song. It was funny!)  
  
Videl bit her lip, stiffling a laugh. Kagome growled. "Girls..."  
  
{*flip*} "Seven Sensei." *giggle*  
  
"Girls."  
  
*giggle* {*flip*} "Eight Sensei." "Kitchen destroyer..." whispered a joking voice.  
  
The sensei walked back towards the dojo, parting from the worker she was talking to. Actually, she was apologizing for Hojo-kun's misguidence earlier.  
  
"Bed-wetter!" {*flip*} "Nine Sensei." *giggle* The counting was heard mainly over the retorts, but if one was close enough, you could hear everything.  
  
{*flip*} "Can Drink!" "TEN SENSEI!!" {*thud*}  
  
All three girls collapsed in non-containable-anymore-laughter.  
  
The sensei walked in, "Girls! I thought I said no talking? What are you three laughing about?!" The convicts stopped laughing, a little.  
  
They tried to stand, but failed miserably, so they all three hollered, "Can Drink!" "Bed-wetter!" and "Kitchen Destroyer!" at the same time, pointing to the person they called the 'name'.  
  
"Do what?" she giggled, then stopped. "I thought you girls were supposed to be serious martial artists! Get up and give me ten more!" She turned to hide her smile and stalked over to a chair, "Come now! Get to it!" she called over her shoulder. She still had her back to the trio that was trying to get a grip on their sanity. While her back was turned, they each struck a muscle-man pose and screamed their new names. The sensei couldn't contain herself any longer, she fell to the ground with a thud when she turned and saw them still in their poses.  
  
  
"Hmm...What the heck was that? It sounded like it was from the dojo," mumbled a man. From the looks of him, he could pass as just another old geezer wandering the streets, a turle hermit at that. But if you provoke this one, he'll get 'ya! The old man walked towards the dojo and looked inside. {*BAM*} He fell over anime style at the sight before him. Kagome, Akane, and Videl looked up to see their boss getting up. "What are you girls doing like that? And what is Kinyi-sensei doing rolling on the ground like that?!"  
  
The girls look at each other again and struck another silly muscle man pose, and again, hollered their new names, followed with, "Master Roshi." Master Roshi calmly walked over to the door and closed the screen walls, he then proceeded a safe distance from anything around him...and doubled over laughing. The girls fell down to the ground laughing again and didn't get up until Master Roshi himself got up and controlled himself. After everyone was finished, Kinyi-sensei looked at the girls, but not directly, and told them, "Alright now, I have no idea where all that came from, but it is over. Now, I think you three owe me something."  
  
They groaned and started...{*flip*} "One Sensei!"  
  
{*flip*} "Two SENSEI!"  
  
"See you later Kinyi-sensei," Master Roshi said, "I have no idea where the humor in this organization would be if it wasn't for those three." The sensei just smiled. The master walked out laughing at the girl's attempt to have fun doing 'flips'.  
  
{*flip*} "THREE Sensei!" ....  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~Author's Notes!~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
So? How was it? Should I continue? I had fun writing this one! Sorry if it's short. I kinda know where this one's heading, but I'm not sure of all the details. I am open to suggestions though!! Please review! Flames are also welcome....I guess...lol...oh well, send 'em on in. Ah...what else. Oh yeah! Tell me if I got the character's kinda OOC...I think I did on Videl...I tried not to...ne who! Please review!!  
  
~~~!Kaminari-chan!~~~ 


End file.
